There goes my life
by Megan Black
Summary: started as a song fic from the song there goes my life but not anymore; Hermione gets pregnant at the end of seventh year with Harrys baby, they decide to get married and have a dozen children, its all about there lives as a family READ AND REVIEW! :-)
1. Perfect

Quick little Song Fic!!! :-D Harry had always been known as the boy who lived, but it wasnt until now in his seventh year had he really felt as if he was living. Voldemort had been defeated, for good and for the first time in his life people were stable, his best friend Ron after finally getting over himself, asked Luna Lovegood out, and his girlfriend Hermione was probably one of the strongest beams in his life.  
  
She was everything to him, after Sirius died in 5th year Hermione was there as constant support. A loving shelter from all the crazy things that seemed to follow him around. He asked her out during 6th year and from then on his life had never been the same, sure they had their fights and blows, but who doesnt?  
  
Hermione was the closest thing Harry had to his OWN family, not one that belonged to someone else, but one that belonged to him.  
  
And just a few weeks ago after a really long talk after the last quidditch game they had become intimate. And it was beautiful. There was something about the closeness that he found in her that made him melt. It made him feel as though it was right, and it was real.  
  
Harry now sat underneath the tree just outside the great hall, its leaves hovering over him, Hermione told him to meet her there in a note he gave her in Transfiguration.  
  
"Harry," Hermione forced a smile showing little teeth but enough to give reassurance  
  
"Your um, probably wondering what this is about"  
  
Harry nodded as she continued to say what seemed to be bad news  
  
"Well um i guess there is no easier way to say this and..."  
  
"Hermione quit stalling and just say it, it cant be all bad right?"  
  
"You always said you wanted a big family right,"  
  
"Of course but i dont see why that is relevant"  
  
"...Im pregnant..."  
  
They sat there in silence as Hermione awaited a response, but all she got was a look in his eyes, scared, frightened, terrified and tears began to fill her eyes,  
  
"I know this is hard, i know" she looked at him and all she wanted to do was run, run before he could say anything, she started to stand up and he grabbed her hand and hugged her.  
  
And in his arms she felt a quiet comfort, they sat there together for about an hour without speaking just holding eachother, feeling the closeness to which they needed now more than ever.  
All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
  
Got my whole life ahead.  
  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
  
How'm I gonna raise one.  
  
"I have to go Prefects meeting" She tried to smile but it was forced and harry knew it too this was something neither of them planned, then again he supposed, does anyone ever plan these situations.  
  
He sat there wondering, about their future, they both planned on becoming Aurors, which included a vigorous training process not to mention the danger that was to come after you were certified,  
  
"Oh God," he thought "What have we done with ourselves"  
  
All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
  
Oh well, those plans are long gone.  
  
And he said,  
  
There goes my life.  
  
There goes my future, my everything.  
  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
  
There goes my life.......  
  
He met Hermione outside the Gryffindor common room after her prefects meeting, and they walked and talked and after a long silence  
  
"Marry me" Harry said now stopping and looking directly at her "We were plannin on getting married anyway right? Things will just be going at a little faster pace than we planned, i mean i have more than enough money and we can put our careers on hold for a few years and raise our kid and we will see from there"  
  
"Harry you cant do that to yourself, you have to become an Auror its been ur dream since you were in 4th year, you cant give up on that now, not for me or anyone"  
  
"Hermione i dont care how much you try and fight it, i am going to marry you whether you like it or not, we are gonna tell your parents we are going tell Lupin and the Weasleys and hten you know what, we are going to have a beautiful wedding live in a beautiful house, and have a beautiful child" and for the first time since this all happened Harry saw her smile, really smile, and she giggled, hugged him and said,  
  
"okay after graduation, we are getting married..."  
  
The next few months seemed to pass in a blur, everyone flipping out about end of the year NEWTS, not only did Harry and Hermione have to worry about that but they also had to deal with telling everyone about baby.  
  
Hermiones parents had liked Harry very much before, but after they were told about the baby, at first were angry but after hearing how they planned to be married became a little bit softer.  
  
Mrs Weasley althought disappointed in the two of them put on a happy face and insisted on helping out with cooking for their wedding and offered to babysit whenever the two of them needed a little break.  
  
Graduation came and everyone was all nerves, escpecially Harry, after all of his encounters with Lord Voldemort over the years he was chosen to be the class speaker, he wasnt quite sure what he was planning on saying to start with but he worked on his speech for a long time before finally perfecting it and reading it to his classmates.  
  
"We are all leaving Hogwarts this year a little stronger, wiser, and smarter than we probably ever imagined we would be, and even a little more hopeful. I never thought that I would live to see this year, but i am glad i did. There are many things out there waiting for us, things waiting to be discovered, and seen. Some of us leave here for the Auror Academy, for job offers at the ministry. I will be getting married at the end of the month to the a person that has come to be one of the most influential in my life, together, here at Hogwarts we learned love and loyalty to eachother and that is something we will never forget. Whatever way you look at it we will remember these years as the happiest of our lives, although for some of us not the easiest. Remember to always ask yourselves, how history will remember you, how will you be looked upon in years to come..."  
  
With a sigh of relief harry ended his speech to a roar of applaud and stepped down from the podium and took his seat as Head Boy next to the Head Girl, Hermione Granger.  
  
A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
  
Oh yeah..........he loves that little girl.  
  
It had been 2 years since they were married and their daugter born shortly after, she had raven hair black hair with green eyes that melted your heart, she was named Hannah which meant "Grace of God" because Harry and Hermione figured they didnt deserve to have the beautiful daughter they had, it was a beautiful and wonderful gift just for them. Although she had been shared with much of the wizarding world, the headlines of the Daily Prophet shouted with news of Harry Potters first child Hannah Lillian Potter, reporters wondering if she would be the quidditch player that her father was or the legend that he came to be... Harry hoped she wouldnt because he would hope no one would become a legend for the reasons for which he became one. And because none of his other friends had children just yet Hannah was spoiled with presents, and toys, and overflowing love from everyone who was enchanted by that cute little grin.  
  
Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
  
Sleep tight, green (blue) eyes and bouncin' curls.  
  
He smiles.....  
  
There goes my life.  
  
There goes my future, my everything.  
  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
  
There goes my life.  
  
It seemed as though their life was perfect, on the eve of her 11th birthday, Hannah recieved her Hogwarts letter, and with much excitement was learning all she could about it. She had already learned many stories from her parents and new much more than either of her parents did when they entered Hogwarts, still though she had a lot to live up too. Her parents had been head boy and girl, smartest and bravest of their class... it was a lot to swallow. Although she knew that if she didnt do it, she had 5 younger brothers and sisters to do it for her, although being the first would be the hardest, she would set the precedent to what people thought of her  
  
Harry simply couldnt believe it, it seemed like he blinked and she had grown up, she was about to go to Hogwarts, and then 2 years Harrison would be in school, then in 3 years Luna and Rons sons, Helios and Thomas, would be at school with Harrys twins Hamilton and Hailey, thenand then she would be graduating, and then getting married, and having kids... before he knew it he would be a grandfather...  
  
It was September 1st and Harry and Hermione were awoken at 6am by a certain 11 year old who was telling them to get up and make breakfast so they could get down to Kings Cross Station in time. Harry patted hermione on the knee and told her he would get up and make breakfast while she got ready. Hannah had quite obviously gotten everyone else up. He and Hermione had many children by now 6 in fact, Hannah Lillian was the oldest, then came Harrison James (9), Hamilton Christopher (8), Hailey Elizabeth (8), Hallie Marie (4), and Hilary Ann (2), and Hermione was newly pregnant with there 7th although they had not told the kids yet.  
  
Luckily Harry and Hermione both had jobs now, well Hermione worked out of the home writhing books, and Harry worked as an off duty Auror, and worked primarily on the mystery part but would only go off to fight when neccessary. Their jobs provided enough to money to keep their family a happy one without worrying about getting food on teh table. Their goal was an even dozen, and they had a a little over a third left to go.  
  
Breakfast at the Potter house was full of noise and madness, everyone grabbing different things as Harry put all the cereals and breakfast bars on the table. He set Hilary in the high chair and fed her the organic babyfood that Hermione had found onsale at the supermarket.  
  
Pretty soon the time came that Harry had been dreading since Hannah was born, the family took floo powder to Kings Cross and went through platform 9 and ¾ , Harry smiled as she loaded the train,  
  
She had that trunk (Honda) loaded down.  
  
With Hogwarts Robes (Abercrombie clothes) a little white owl ( 15 pairs of  
shoes)  
and his Gringotts Vault Number (American Express.)  
  
He checked the time (oil) and looked at the train (slammed the hood), said  
your good to go.  
  
She hugged them both and headed off to the Hogwarts (West Coast).  
  
And he cried,  
  
There goes my life.  
  
There goes my future, my everything.  
  
I love you.  
  
Baby good-bye.  
  
There goes my life.  
  
There goes my life.  
  
Baby good-bye.  
  
Harry and Hermione waved as the train pulled out, she was their first, the one they didnt excpect, but she wasnt an accident, or a mistake she was just what they had needed. 


	2. 4 years later 3 kids richer

ThE SoNg FiCtIoN CoNtInUeZ!!!  
  
It had been 4 years since Hannah arrived at Hogwarts, the first in a long line in her generation of Potters to go there, and she set a high precedent. She had made the Quidditch Team in her 2nd year and was named seeker just like her father. She also managed to be at the top of all her classes without much studying and with more friends than she could count.  
  
Harrison had come to Hogwarts last year and tended to be more reserved than Hannah. His auburn hair and deep brown eyes had shown a quiet strength about him that made him the object of many girls' affection. Also unlike Hannah he studied hard to remain at the top of his class.   
  
Hallie and Hamilton had just come to Hogwarts this year and proved themselves to be loud and goofy and also were rarely seen without there best friends Thomas and Helios Weasley, twin boys famous for their red hair. Hallie and Hamilton were not the smartest in there class but there constant jokes made them a favorite pair among their classmates. Hamilton had been blessed with Harry's brilliant green eyes and Hermione's brown hair which proved to be a winning pair. Hallie on the other hand was often told that she was the spitting image of her mother, but with quite a different agenda, one that didnt revolve around studying or reading, but rather boys, friends and jokes.   
  
Regardless of their differences, the Potters were becoming a Legacy at hogwarts, known for brains, charisma, quidditch, and a kindness which was easy to see. Although Harry always told his children he didnt care if they played quidditch or were at the top of their class but he couldn't help but feel a touch of pride when he saw his daughter playing seeker and with nothing but positive compliments from all her teachers.   
  
The past three years had proven to be busy ones, Hermione had triplets, which were a much larger handful than she imagined. The house although still quite full had lost the craze it had when the first four children left. Now they still had 5 in the house, but the triplets (Henry Albus, Harold Adam, and Heather Addison) slept and took naps at about the same time and Hilary and Hailey enjoyed playing with them when they were awake. And when the triplets slept, the girls couldn't help but feel as though there was some peace in the quiet, although after a while it did get a little wearing.  
  
Hermione had put out a new book on Ancient Runes which much to her delight had been placed on the Booklist for Hogwarts students that were taking the class.   
  
Harry had been sent on few missions for the Ministry, but thats the way he liked it. He didnt have to worry about people coming after him or anyone else. Life was bliss, utter happiness, and he had the family he had always been longing for.   
  
Ron and Luna 4 children, the youngest Hilary and Haileys ages (6 and 8) play dates were often a saving grace for the adults, who would then go into the kitchen and discuss the latest developments in Quidditch or old friends, or the family.   
  
Back at Hogwarts Hannah found herself on a trip to Hogsemeade, with a boy no less. His name was Landon Wood. He had a silent confidence that Hannah found endearing. In the past three years hannah hadnt found herself liking many boys. They all seemed intimidated by her accomplishments and the fact that she was daughter to the infamous Harry Potter, which had to have felt something like being the daughter of Elvis.   
  
Landon was two years ahead of her and played keeper for the Gryffindor quidditch team and was also the Captain. His father was Oliver Wood, who Landon informed her had taught her father the rules of quidditch in his 1st year.   
  
"My dad said that your father was the most brilliant seeker that Hogwarts had seen in many years... Although i must say i wouldnt be surprised if you gave him a run for his money" landon let out a grin through one side of his face, while Hannah blushed.  
  
"I dont know about that" she was embarrassed, she really never got that way but there was something about the way he said that, it made her feel as though he was giving her to much credit.   
  
"My brothers and sisters will be trying out for quidditch when they come to Hogwarts... there is enough of them that by the time my parents are done having kids we will probably be able to have matches in our backyard" she laughed  
  
"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" Landon asked almost shocked that anyone would have that many kids.   
  
"at the moment i have 8 but my parents are planning on having 12 kids" she said feeling slightly awkward  
  
"Wow... that is a lot of diapers, why do they want so many kids?"   
  
"Well i suppose its because my mother was an only child, and my father never had any family of his own. He grew up with his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin... Muggles, and the most anal muggles you could want to come in contact with at that. And in school is best friend was Ron Weasley, and the Weasleys had about 7 kids, and my dad couldn't help but envy that large family. It was something he always wanted. And so thats what he and my mom decided to do."  
  
"I only have a sister and she is about 2 years younger than me. My parents got married a year out of Hogwarts and had me the year after, they both came from families of about 2 or 3 children, and they found that to be peaceful and normal, so that was what they decided to go for. Although sometimes i do find myself wishing i had a larger family"  
  
"Well my parents got pregnant with me while they were at the end of their 7th year, they had both planned on being Aurors, and i was something of a surprise. So my mom decided to stay at home and write, while my father went along with his Auror training. She says she has no regrets, although she did say that having me so young was not easy, and told me if i ever did that i would be in deep with both of my parents because i should know better."  
  
"Well they kept you and stayed together, which is more than most kids our age would do, and i mean hell they have had 9 kids together, and i assume they are doing pretty well in the matters of having a healthy marriage"  
  
"Yah but lets stop talking about my family" she grinned "Did you hear about that Quidditch camp for over the summer... its an invite only thing but McGonnagal said they were looking at me as a possibility, i cant even imagine how much fun that would be! Playing Quidditch for 2 whole months!"  
  
"Yah, i agree it should be pretty exciting. McGonnagal said the same thing to me, can you imagine"  
  
Meanwhile Harrison was at school studying hard for the Potions Exam that was coming this Tuesday. As smart as everyone thought he was, he really just studied more than most of them, he has been told that was what his mother did also.   
  
The common room was nearly empty except for a few female second years, who were in a corner laughing giddily about God only knows what.  
  
He was just reading about the wolfsbane, when he felt a tap on his shoulder followed by a slight giggle.   
  
He turned around to find that it was none other than Mandy Bell, Harrison had never been completely fascinated by girls, he was only 12 he didnt see the point just yet, they were only girls, not women, and he was just a boy, not a man, hell he wasnt even a teenager yet.   
  
"Hi Harrison" she said now blushing slightly  
  
"Hello Mandy" he said as confidently as he could manage  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me," he looked at her not sure of what to say or whether or not this was some joke, Mandy may have been giggly but she certainly wasnt mean from what he could tell.   
  
"With what?" he asked  
  
"I am struggling a lot in Defense Against the Dark Arts, i noticed you are always answering questions and getting them right in that class, and i also understand that if you are busy you might not have time, but i was hoping you could possibly, if you had the time maybe consider... helping me...?"  
  
he considered it for a moment, like he had said before, Mandy was a nice girl and he didnt see the harm in helping her to better in DADA and he knew she had trouble understanding the material so he politely agreed to help.  
  
Hallie and Hamilton were in the midst of a Detention, cleaning the trophies in the trophy room... without magic. Hamilton joked that it was probably much more pleasant than cleaning the bedpans in the Hospital Wing without magic like Thomas and Helios were doing... that was not only cruel, but unusual.   
  
The twins had been pranking the Slytherins, using some of the presents from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes that Uncle Fred and Uncle George had gotten them.   
  
Hermione and Harry had received letters of notice on the twins detention, and even though they knew it was not a good thing Harry couldn't help but laugh at the formality of the letters, and the prank which it contained.   
  
Dear Mr and Mrs Harry Potter,  
  
Today, December 12, your son and daughter Hallie Potter and Hamilton Potter let loose a Portable Swamp complete with Alligator and stench, in front of the Slytherin Common Room making it impossible for entry and caused both students to be trapped in and students having to sleep in the Great Hall. I would hope that you punish these transgressions to what you feel is the proper.  
  
Deputy Headmistress and House Head,  
  
Prof. Minerva McGonnagal  
  
Harry and Hermione never did have the heart to punish the twins, after all the Weasley brothers had done the same thing and had done quite well for themselves, as long as it wasnt dangerous they merely laughed it off.   
  
Christmas time was coming, the Potter household was filled with merchandise from Diagon Alley which seemed to Double every time it was seen.   
  
They had moved into a larger house in the past year. Their house was now a rather large near mansion in Scarlett Stone. It had 10 bedrooms 1 master bedroom, and 7 bathrooms. It had cost a small fortune, but Harry was sure that they would be glad they had it as the children grew. Not all the children had their own room he had Hallie and Heather sharing a room, and Henry and Harold sharing a room. Not because there wasnt enough room, but because they would wind up sharing rooms later anyways so they figured they shouldnt let the kids get used to the privacy.   
  
There Entryway consisted of a large staircase and at the moment a huge Christmas tree decorated in the most yuletide of ornaments, and what looked like a sea of Presents. Their Living room was large, and their kitchen was much larger, big enough to hold all the Potters, (once they reached 14), but harrys favorite part had to be the backyard, completely surrounded by high trees, it had inside, a Quidditch Pitch complete with a small setup of Stands and the three hoops on either side  
  
This year the weasleys would be coming over for Christmas dinner. It was sure to be an event, complete with Quidditch Tournament, Games and Turkey. Luna was helping out a great deal with dinner, because at the moment Hermione was 8 and a half months pregnant with the next little Potter, Heidi Nicole (who also had a few presents stacked underneath the tree).  
  
When the the kids came home from Hogwarts, the house was again filled with the same laughter and chaos that had once chimed its halls.  
  
Hannah could be seen searching the sky for the Owl Post quite regularly, it was over the Holidays that she would find out if she made the Quidditch Camp this summer. She loved her family and everything, but there was something about a six year old, three four year olds, and five month old baby that just made her glad that she would be gone. Finally the day before Christmas Eve, Hannah received word that she had not only received high marks on all her exams, but she had also made the QC (Quidditch Camp) for this summer along with Landon, and a few other Hogwarts players.   
  
Christmas Eve came and everyone was anxious to wait up for St Nicholas in hopes to see what he would bring. But like every year, after making their name signs so Santa would no where to put their presents, a reading of the Christmas story and the Night before Christmas all the children marched reluctantly to their beds.  
  
Harry and Hermione stayed up late though, talking about Christmas's from long ago, and the excitement they were getting anticipating the childrens reactions to their presents.   
  
Hannah was to receive a Thunderbolt, the next step up from the Firebolt. It was the most expensive and high quality broom to date.   
  
Harrison had been very reluctant to tell his parents what he wanted, but Harry knew just the thing that would make him a little happier... as it had gone in the Potter family, the first born son received the Invisibility cloak, so this Christmas, Harry decided it was time.   
  
The twins received a cornucopia of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. The most expensive and hardest to get ones too.   
  
Hailey was to receive a Nimbus 2000, and Hilary a Cleansweep. Heather and Harry (Harold) each were to get a Baby Quidditch set complete with little poles and bludgers that wouldnt hit you, and a rather large snitch.   
  
Henry was going to receive a mini potions set that Hermione had found at the Apothecary. Unlike his brothers and sisters Henry didnt care much about quidditch and like Hermione preferred something that required an intellectual challenge.   
  
Christmas morning came and the Children were in high spirits each loving there present from Santa and the presents they had gotten each other at Diagon Alley.  
  
And after dinner, Hermione found herself in the midst of many contractions and she knew, a trip to St Mungos was to be made, and they would probably be coming home with their own Christmas present. 


	3. 2 kids 2 loves

2 more babies, and 2 more relationships  
  
thanks for reading and reviewing yall i really do appreciate it! I'm sorry it takes me so long to update! Dont be discouraged I'm trying, i just was put on a new squad at my allstar gym and we have nationals in 3 weeks and i have to learn a new routing, and then at school we have 2 and half weeks until nationals and we are nearly redoing our entire routine. Exciting lol? There is still a ways to go and after all the kids are born then i will go into more depth into everyones lives!!!  
  
well i hope you enjoy it!!!  
  
It had seemed as though the past three years flew by at a glance. Hannah was now nearing graduation, as Quidditch Captain, Head Girl, at the top of her class and engaged to a now famous Quidditch player for Puddlemore United, Landon Wood. She herself, had been asked to join the Puddlemore United team, and was still considering the offer unsure of whether she wanted to pursue life as an Auror, a Seeker, or a mother.   
  
Landon continued to make it clear that he was supportive of whatever she chose, it would be her life too. They had been dating for nearly 3 years now, and it wasnt something she had expected.   
  
In fact she didnt think they would be anything but friend after there date in 4th year, but the friendship they had, turned into a mutual admiration and respect, to one of the deepest loves anyone would hope for. Not just the "I love you" kind of love that you see on little candy hearts. But the one that says, "You are my best friend and i am not only completely IN love with you, but as a person, you are beautiful, and i loved you as a friend first".  
  
One could think that Hannah had left a hard following, but Harrison had risen to the challenge, he not only was a prefect (which Hannah hadnt been able to manage), bhe was at the top of his class, but was also now Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and had a flawless reputation, of not only being one of the best looking guys in his class, but also one of the kindest, most respected, and most respectful.   
  
He had never kissed a girl although he did go out with on a few dates because he just couldn't turn down a girl, it made him feel to guilty, but heads turned when asked Mandy Bell out, although it hadnt gone much past the first date, they became much better friends because of it.  
  
Hallie and Hamilton had become more destructive as they grew, each year growing to memorize more and more of the names of award winners from the trophy room. Although their spontaneousness, did turn out to have a good out put because they (along with Harrison) had made the Quidditch team as beaters, willfully throwing themselves out into the way of a bludger. They had been doing better in school although not performing at the levels of their older siblings...  
  
Hailey had just arrived at Hogwarts, and with the twins being so disobedient, it would be assumed that the pressure would be off, and that she wouldnt try as hard. Hailey knew better though, she respected herself more than that. She tried hard in all of her classes and was excelling beautifully.   
  
Her brilliant red hair and deep green eyes made her a sight to behold in many boys eyes, she constantly found herself brushing off the shallowness that she thought they were bestowing upon her. Another thing that made her unique was her confidence, not cockiness, but confidence, she had more respect for herself than to date people she didnt like, or had no real feelings for. It was said by those who had known her, that Hailey was almost exactly like her late Grandmother.  
  
Hilary was still stuck at home, she felt as if the next year and a quarter that it would take for her to get to Hogwarts, would be the longest and loneliest of her life. She and Hailey had been attached at the hip. And now Hailey was gone and had made many new friends.   
  
But Hilary found sanctuary knowing she still had Matthew Weasley to play with. Sure he wasnt the coolest kid, he was in fact rather shy, and quiet. But there was something about him that just made Hilary laugh, the way he would say smart and clever things that turned out to be a joke, even though you might over look if you were not paying attention, which was something Hilary always made sure to do.  
  
The triplets, as they grew seemed to be more of a set of boy girl twins and son, than identical boys and a fraternal daughter. Heather and Harry, had become in love with the idea of Quidditch, and Wizarding Duels.  
  
Meanwhile Henry was fascinated with Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Potions, Transfiguration, anything to do with the intellectual part of wizardry. Heather and Harry often found themselves feeling bad about always leaving Henry out, although when it came down to it Henry preferred to be alone.  
  
Heidi Nicole was now three years old and was proving herself to be the quietest of any of the children and yet the most inventive, she had figured out how to play the Weird Sisters on her radio already. She tiptoed around when the new baby was sleeping and was even allowed to be with her mother while putting baby Haney to bed.  
  
Haney Lynn had been born just this year. Unlike Heidi she was a loud baby girl, but had a coyness that just captured you.  
  
Harry had been praying for a baby boy as their last, he had been hoping to give one of his children a namesake to Sirius, but so far none of them had the right spark, his boys were brilliant, but they just werent the right fit for the name Sirius, it was ancient and classic, but with mystery (much like the night sky itself). He decided though if the name didnt fit it wouldnt be given, and if they had a girl he would love her as he had loved the others.  
  
Harrison was sitting in the back of the Hogwarts Library studying like crazy for his OWLS. Mandy was supposed to be coming too but at the moment was 30 minutes late. Harrison didnt really worry, she had probably gotten herself caught up with Allen, her boyfriend for the past few months.   
  
Allen never liked Harrison, and the feeling was mutual although Harrison tried his hardest not to let it show. Mandy cared for him though, which gave Harrison some hope that there was some good in that boy.  
  
Then without a word mandy walked into the library found where Harrison was sitting and sat down beside him.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked half concerned, half confused.  
  
"Allen and i just broke up" she said, not sadly but merely stated it as though it were just a random fact  
  
"May I ask why?" he said trying to sound caring and compassionate, although there was a little bit of him that was somewhat happy they were over.  
  
"He realized, and I guess i realized too that i have feelings for someone else... that i never fully let go of"  
  
Harrison looked at her, and suddenly he figured it out  
  
"It was Michael right? You always did like him, went out right after we had that thing? I remember you always told me how great he was and how it made you glad we werent together so you could find him"   
  
she smiled   
  
"No its not Michael," and then as though every impulse in her body surged it, she kissed him at first it was fast, but then it became slow, with every bit of cautiousness and intent. Then when she realized what she had done she pulled away, and then looked at him, scared, and then picked up her books and ran out of the library as quickly as she could.  
  
Harrison sat there for a few minutes, had he really just kissed her? Did she just admit to liking him... Did he really enjoy that kiss as much as when it had happened?  
  
Meanwhile Mandy stormed into the common room and up to the girls dorm room burying her head into her pillow unable to believe what she had probably done to her friendship with him.  
  
Hannah quietly walked in   
  
"You okay Mandy?"  
  
"Yah i just made a HUGE fool of myself and i feel like the biggest COMPLETE shallow jerk ever!"  
  
"What did you do...?"  
  
"I kissed Harrison" Hannah gasped she couldn't believe it no one had ever done that, he had in fact been called the artful dodger.  
  
"I didnt mean too, but he was just sitting there and i had basically just told him that allen i broke up because Allen thought i liked Harrison more than i liked him, which was probably true, but i didnt know that! And then he was just looking at me and i just went for it! COMPLETELY OUT OF THE BLUE and then i just looked at him and ran off! Now he is gonna think I'm some whore of a girl who kissed him cuz i was on the rebound or maybe that i thought he was a bad kisser or just disgusting or omg what have i done!"  
  
Hannah just laughed  
  
"Thats why you are freaking out? I'm sure he ISNT going to mind, i mean he hasnt said anything to me but you are all he ever talked about, you are his best friend, why do you think he hated Allen so much..? And even if he doesn't like you, Harrison is too nice to act or feel awkward around you"  
  
Harrison was walking slowly into the Common Room. That was the weirdest thing he had ever experienced, not weird as in bad but an unexpected weird.  
  
He walked into his dorm, picked up his dads invisibility cloak, and tried to see if he could find mandy. He figured she would be outside underneath the Oak tree that they always met at... that was, if she wanted to talk to him.  
  
He put on his cloak when he saw that she was sitting under the tree.   
  
He then took it off once he realized that she couldn't very well run away now.   
  
"Hey Mandy"  
  
"Harrison I'm so sorry that was completely rude and unnecessary, its just, i have liked you for like four years now and i just, i just wish you felt the same way. And dont pull that nice shit that you do with other girls, i know you too well, I'm gonna know if you are lying so dont do it if you-"  
  
he covered her mouth, laughed and shook his head.   
  
"Just stop talking and come with me"  
  
They both disappeared underneath the cloak as he held her hand and walked steadily to the back of Hagrids Hut.   
  
"Look Mandy, i have never been one to really let people know what I'm feeling, after we went out on that date in 4th year i realized i wasnt good enough for you. You were too confident and beautiful. I didnt think there was anyway in hell that you would want to date me. After that i didnt see any point in really dating other girls because i knew that it would just make them to attached and i didnt want to hurt anyone. So i pretended not to care. And if in doing that I hurt you, I am so sorry, you are the one person in the world that i dont ever want to hurt. And i do care about you, i care a lot"  
  
He looked at her for a minute waiting for her to say something, then he saw her eyes searching his and he smiled and they kissed again, this time it wasnt weird but nice, it was something that he had hoped a kiss would be.   
  
Hailey, unlike her two older siblings didnt have a love life, and she didnt care. She had friends, who thought she was weird turning down the many boys that she did. She was an independent person, she didnt need there to be a boy in her life to make her feel worthwhile and she knew if the right guy came along she would know and she would be content waiting until that happened. While waiting for that to happen she was enjoying hanging out with Ashton Weasley and Josh Mills they were fun guys, and knew her ideas about dating and they didnt care. Regardless of whether she wanted to date them, she was a fun person to mess around with.  
  
Back at home Hilary, Harry Jr, Heather, Henry, Heidi, Haney, Harry Sr, and Hermione sat down to dinner.   
  
Harry stared at his family, with smiling faces and an abundance of happiness that was unknown to him as a child. He smiled at Hermione and reached for her hand. She was happy too, her eyes filled with nothing but love for her children.  
  
That night as the kids drifted off into dreamland, Harry and Hermione sat on the blush red couch in the living room, the fire crackling as they flipped through the photo album from their younger years.   
  
It seemed amazing to flip through the books of yesteryears... pictures of each of their years at Hogwarts, Hermione noted the growing up that Harry did through school. First year he was wide-eyed and innocent, 2nd year he was stronger, 3rd year he was compassionate, 4th year he was determined, 5th year he was vengeful, 6th year he was mature, and 7th year he was happy, the picture was taken right after graduation. It was of He and Hermione standing underneath the Oak, their arms wrapped around each other, Harry looking down at her and she looking up about 8 inches to see into his eyes.   
  
As they proceeded through the album they saw the children grow before their eyes, it was so hard to believe that in a matter of months Hannah would now be married, and then in a few years, she would have kids... Harry and Hermione werent even 35 yet.   
  
They may be young to have gone through everything they had gone through, but it didnt matter, maybe some people might wish they had more time at the beginning of their marriage to be alone but they didnt care, they were going to have years of playing with their Grandkids, and still be able to live their lives. Harry couldn't wait for the day when all their children and grandchildren would come back to the house and the Holidays, and the impact his children would have on the Wizarding World astonished him. His kids were brilliant in every possible way, he had the perfect family. And the best part is, it wasnt even close to being over.   
  
HoPe YaLL LIKED IT!!!!! :-D!! 


	4. Mystery Man

Here we go yet again... I'm sorry its been almost two months since i last updated... i have been SUPER busy! School has been crazy and for the past 2 months i have been at national competitions all weekend long and getting 5 hrs of sleep every night of the week. Hopefully i can write this and tell the story to those of you who still want to here it... :-)  
  
o and i had a question about the H names, i dont know i just thought it was kinda fun again this is something i do for fun, i dont plan on ever publishing any of this, and i know this story is a long shot to what would really happen... but its based on a song and this is how the song more or less has it end.  
  
Ch 4...  
  
Harry paced violently in the loud waiting room of the hospital, he was so nervous he could hardly stand it, he had been away at work when he got the call that Hermione had gone into labor with there 12th and final child. Luckily Luna had been at the house when it happened and was able to get the children in order and then proceed to take Hermione to St Mungos.  
  
All of his children who just 5 minutes ago were shouting and screaming had all ventured to sleep for the time being and Harry was left to his own accord.  
  
Luna and Ron had left earlier due to the fact their children were falling asleep.  
  
Harry knew that it was horrible but he was praying so hard that his next child was a boy, and that he could take Sirius' namesake.  
  
Thinking of Sirius led Harry to think back to his 5th year, the year his godfather was taken from him, he recalled the anger he had felt, remembered the way Hermione and Ron kept trying to comfort him but he still felt no such strength. It wasn't until he finally was able to release his feelings about Hermione in 6th year that he finally was able to overcome the emptiness that had haunted him.  
  
Just then the Doctor walked ever so promptly out of the delivery room.  
  
"Congratulations Mr Potter your son is very handsome. You are free to go in now"  
  
Harry woke Henry up and told him to make sure everything stayed under control while he was gone. Henry agreed and picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Hey beautiful" Harry greeted her, kissing her lightly on her forehead as she closed her eyes to feel his lips touch her so gently.  
  
"I think he is our boy..." She smiled and handed their son to Harry  
  
Harry looked into their youngest son's eyes dark brown, and jet black hair, but not messy and untidy like his, but elegant and slighly curly like Hermione's. There was something about the look in his eyes, mischevious, and witty  
  
"Harper Sirius Potter it is then"  
  
3 days later Hermione and Harper came home to a house filled with children, Hallie, Hamilton Hailey and Hilary had all received special permission to come home for a few days and see their new baby brother.  
  
Hamilton had come with his girlfriend Mandy, and Hannah and Landon came into the Potter with some intriguing news themselves.  
  
The children were running all around the house doing this or that, when Harry and Hermione walked through the door bringing the newest latest, and last Potter into the family.  
  
Dinner that night consisted of a LARGE take out order from Three Broomsticks. It was amongst the butterbeers that Hannah announced her big news...  
  
"Mom, Dad i just wanted to let u know that you both have set a tremendous example for me, i know i wasnt planned, and wasn't something either of you were ready for but you came through with so much strength and love that it has really effected me in more ways that i can say, and i hope mine, and Landon's child experiences the love you have shown all of us kids"  
  
"You mean your?" prompted Hermione  
  
"Yes we're pregnant" Hannah smiled  
  
The rest of the weekend blew by in series of oooos and awwws not just because of the pregnancy either, but harper was attracting much notice, papers reported "A WIZARD DOZEN", "THE GODFATHER CHILD", and some insisted on doing whole spreads on the family a recap of all the "H. POTTER FAMILY".  
  
Life was good for the Potters although they currently had 4 children in school and two out in the real world (Harrison had been accepted into the Auror Academy; Hannah was playing house, as a wife and soon to be mother), they still had a full house hold with 6 children currently in the house.  
  
Hilary was at last excited to be at Hogwarts with her sister Hailey, however things were different when Hilary arrived at school. Hilary arrived with much anticipation of what the new school year would bring, and what worried her probably more than anything were the friends she would have, sure she always had her Weasley, but it wasnt the same, she began to worry at whether or not any girls would want to be her friend. Although Hailey told her, the problem would not be finding a friend, but finding a 'good' friend considering being a Potter meant half the girls hang out with you because of your good looking older brothers, and half the guys hang out with you because your father finished off Voldemort. And those werent counting the half of the student body who merely just like the idea of you as opposed to the real you.  
  
Hilary figured this was supposed to make her feel better, but in reality it made her feel that much more nervous about picking the wrong type of friend. One who just wanted to use her. Although she never expressed this to Hailey because Hailey was not the type to worry about boys, Hilary wondered if boys would like her or if she would be like Hannah and all the boys were to scared to ask her to Hogsemeade. It all seemed so scary. So unbelievably scary.  
  
Hilary found all of her worries leave her however the second she stepped on the train, well rather tripped onto the train.  
  
"Oh Sorry, here let me help you" the boy said, he was very handsome, blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes, that danced when he looked at her.  
  
"Thank you" she was able to muster out, she quickly checked her reflection in the window she didnt look to bad, her auburn hair was as straight as it was this morning and her eyes had lost their puffiness that waking up so early usually brings.  
  
"May i escort you to a cart Miss?" he asked putting his arm out as if to be linked by hers. She smiled and let her dimples arise out of her cheeks. "I'm Luke by the way"  
  
"Hi I'm Hilary" she said looking up at him, he seemed to be much taller than she was and she assumed probably much older.  
  
"You are a first year then?" he smiled  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
"Well i knew that if i had seen you before I'm sure i would have remembered"  
  
She cocked her head in confusion  
  
"Its not every day a guy meets the girl of his dreams"  
  
at this she wasnt sure whether to smile flirtatiously or roll her eyes, but she decided playing hard to get was the best way to go  
  
"Right here will be fine" she said as they reached cart 15 (where all the Potter children sat),  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes my brother and sisters are in there waiting for me"  
  
"So your a Potter then, brilliant, talented and beautiful?"  
  
"i dont know about the last three but yes Hilary Ann Potter at your service, and i didnt catch your last name" she added  
  
"Its not important just call me Luke"  
  
"Alright Luke No-Name thank you for walking me"  
  
"Will i be seeing you again?" he asked  
  
"if your lucky" she smirked as she walked into her cart.  
  
She wasnt sure if now was the time to tell her siblings about Luke, he seemed nice enough, a little cocky and forward, but nice all the same, but having so many older siblings meant over protectiveness was never far away.  
  
Hamilton had arrived on the train this year with much more important things on his mind, than simply playing pranks, he was now in charge of making sure his younger sisters werent getting mixed up with the wrong crowd, Hallie had been dating a series of guys that seemed never ending but she always held the reigns in those relationships without much help. Hailey he didnt have to worry about she knew guys and how to deal with them, but he wasnt too sure about Hilary who often seemed worried at peoples perception of her.  
  
Upon entering the Sorting Ceremony Hilary found herself to be a flurry of anticipation. Instead of "Oooing and awwing" and the dining hall, Hilary found herself searching the crowd for Luke, whom she told herself she didnt like, but there was nothing wrong in looking for one of the only familiar faces that she knew.  
  
"Hey Hilary" Matthew Weasley said in almost a whisper behind her  
  
"Oh hey Matthew" she replied still looking throughout the crowd  
  
"So i was looking for you on the train, but i couldn't quite find you,"  
  
"Oh yeah i met someone and i was talking to them for a little while and then i just got in the cart with my brother and sisters"  
  
"Well i was hoping to see you but i guess this is good, i hope you had a good trip up" he said with a goofy smile and then turned to face Mcgonnagal  
  
The sorting ceremony went well with little surprise, Matthew and Hilary had both been sorted into Gryffindor, and Hilary was no closer to finding Luke.  
  
It wasn't until after the ceremony that she felt a light tap on her shoulder, and it was him.  
  
"Congratulations, i take it your parents will be proud?" Luke said smiling, God he has a great smile she thought giddily to herself.  
  
"Yes, very" i never got chance to ask you your house, or even your year for that matter,  
  
"Well my house isnt important, and i am a 4th year"  
  
"So you have no last name and no house, you seem to be of many mysteries"  
  
"I try to be" She heard some kids yelling 'Luke! Luke!' as if looking for him he looked a little perplexed smiled at her and told her he had to go and he would talk to her soon.  
  
With that Hilary followed her prefect up into the Gryffindor Common Room, she was pleased to discover the girls in her dormitory were not at all mean, in fact they all seemed quite friendly, though she did feel a little silly when they asked about her father, the greatest wizard since Albus Dumbledore.  
  
That night Hilary spent hours tossing and turning, thinking non stop about Luke, she couldn't help but think of his smile, it was perfect. She repeatedly thought of the relief she felt when she found out he was a 4th year, that way none of her siblings were to close to him. She couldn't help but wonder which house he was in, she was hoping it was Ravenclaw, and he had just been embarrassed at how smart he was and didnt want to seem as though he was bragging.  
  
The next day Hilary spent her time running around the school doing her best to make sure she arrived in her classes on time, there was a few times she saw luke but it was from a distance, and he was always talking to either a large group of guys, or a few what seemed to be random girls. She secretly looked for him at lunch to figure out what house he was in, but soon that seemed almost stupid because Matthew kept interrupting her scanning, because he thought she was zoning out. This wasnt something she would be able to talk to him about, she knew he had a crush on her and hearing this would probably just upset him so she did her best to not be on Luke-Lookout when Matthew was around.  
  
Over the first Hogsemeade weekend which came in October almost a month after their last conversation Hilary began to think that maybe Luke was just saying all those things to receive another admirer and it seemed clear to her he already had plenty.  
  
It was when Hilary was walking to the Library that she saw him, standing and talking nonchalantly to a few what Hilary thought looked like 3rd years. She rolled her eyes and continued on her way, finally deciding she was just another kid to him.  
  
"HILARY!" she heard someone yell behind her,  
  
"Hey kid how have you been? I havent seen you in ages!"  
  
"Oh hi Luke, if you dont mind me asking, why arent you in Hogsemeade with the rest of them?"  
  
"I had some studying i had to get done"  
  
"You seemed to be getting quite a lot done over there with those girls" she said half angry and half jokingly  
  
"Oh yah them they are well nothing really, dont worry about em"  
  
"And why would i feel the need to worry myself about them, its not like i have any reason to"  
  
"Right well where are you headed to?"  
  
"The Library, i have a ton of homework"  
  
"Mind if i join you? If you remember i needed to get some studying done myself"  
  
"If you like," she added as if it were nothing though she felt her heart racing as he held his arm out to escort her as he had done on the train.  
  
It was while they were studying that Hilary finally asked,  
  
"So what house are you exactly?"  
  
"Promise you will still talk to me after i tell you?"  
  
"I promise"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
Disappointed and unsure if she really wanted to know she asked another question,  
  
"And your last name...?"  
  
"Well i like to think it is Jones, but if you want me to be technical Malfoy"  
  
THATS ALL FOR NOW FOLKS! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! ANY NEW IDEAS PLEASE DONATE!!! 


	5. The Reaction The Past

Hey guys wow... so I am WAY sorry I havent updated in like a bajillion years! Finals just came by and everything and I started a new job (8-5) for the summer but its babysittin a 3 month old so when she sleeps I will start typin... ( but I cant guarantee the chapters will be "wonderful" so im sorry about that... if you have any interesting plot twists... let them be known  
  
Hilary sat in the library staring at Luke, the blonde hair, the blue eyes, she should have realized it sooner.  
  
"Oh" she responded with a hint of disappointment  
  
"see I knew it, but I've never even met my parents, they have been locked up in Azkaban since before I can remember"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Look I know that you are a Potter, and bloody hell a Gryffindor too, everything would be against us, history, family, everything, but imagine what could be Hil, just do that for me will ya?"  
  
"Its nothing against you I just dont think it is a good idea, I mean if my siblings found out I was dating a Slytherin, and a Malfoy no less, they would kill me and I—"  
  
"Then we wont tell them! We will keep it a secret, its not like any of them know me... I'm not in there year, and you can just say you are off doing things with friends, we could make this work Hilary, if you want to we can"  
  
Hilary had never lied to her family before, NEVER, especially her brothers and sisters, they had a sacred bond, it was now a well known fact, no clan was closer than the Potters. They may be smart, attractive, brave, loyal, but loyalty to each other was the strongest attribute they had ever shown. Her grandparents had died protecting her father, her father had almost died protecting Uncle Ron and her mother, and it was her job to carry on the legacy... but it wasn't like she would be doing something that out right betrayed her family, who knows it might be better for them knowing there is a Malfoy out there who is really a nice guys.  
  
"Maybe, but we would have to be careful, I don't know if I can even do it, I don't think I will have time, its my first year here and I am doing well now but I have been trying, if I had a relationship I don't know if I could..."  
  
"Don't worry about your grades, there are no Potters in my year, therefore I am at the top of my class. I can help you with anything that confuses you, and that can be like a date in and of itself like a 'study' date"  
  
"I don't know. I'll think about it and get back to you okay Luke... its asking a lot"  
  
"I'll wait, though I will tell you this, I'm sacrificing a lot trying to have a relationship with you, and I don't mind doing it, but please make it worth it"  
  
There was something a little sinister about the way he spoke, but Hilary wasn't listening she was looking into his eyes, she was looking at the way his hair sort of hung in his face when he talked to her.  
  
"Okay" she said with a grin, "we can try it..."  
  
Luke's eyebrows lifted up and his eyes grew wide, "Hey I have to go meet some friends... but I'll meet you tomorrow in here... back in the Gilderoy Lockhart section" with that he quickly kissed her cheek and went on his way.  
  
Hilary was frightened, but excited none the less of the adventure for which she had just begun.  
  
Back at the Potter house things were getting crazier, the triplets were now nine, and becoming more and more different every day. Henry was finding it harder and harder to relate to Heather and Harry. They were growing apart, and Henry was growing more lonely besides, talks with his mother about the latest book he read or something in relation to that.  
  
Heidi was now six years old and attending a preschool in the neighborhood, her teachers were wildly impressed by her reading level and aptitude for greatness.  
  
Haney, now three years old, loved the attention that being a tiny tot brought. Heather and Harry loved chasing her around the house and playing with her (which was wonderful for Hermione who was working on a new book) and had her hands full taking care of Harper.  
  
Hannah had been spending a lot more time at home more recently. Landon was away a lot at games, and she often found herself alone at home. She couldn't stand the peace that came when she was alone, she found the noise that filled the Potter house comforting because it wasn't noise but rather a greater peace, one of mutual conversation and love.  
  
Harry had been quite busy lately, not with work or anything of the sort, but rather a much needed vacation for he and Hermione. Their twentieth wedding anniversary was coming up, and Harry had decided to take Hermione the one place he was almost sure she had never been, New York. It had everything he knew Hermione would love, beauty, culture, and a romance that could not be matched (with the exception of Paris).  
  
Tonight was game night in the Potter house, and tonight Pictionary had been the game of choice, and all the yelling and cheering had worn out most of the kids. Hannah helped Harry and Hermione put everyone to bed.  
  
While Henry had gone to bed without much of a fuss, Harry continued to creep out of bed in hopes that he would be able to forego an early bedtime. Heather however for maybe the first time in her life, had taken to be more like Henry and went to sleep fairly quickly. Heidi and Haney had fallen asleep in their father's lap, so they were carried back to their rooms. And Harper was already asleep in Harry and Hermiones bedroom.  
  
That evening as Harry slept, he had a dream, about that first night with Hermione.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was Winter break, and Harry was spending Christmas at the Castle, it was his last year at Hogwarts and he wanted to spend his last Christmas as he spent his first, with Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ron however wasn't staying, he was off to the Lovegood's for part of Christmas break, and he would then return the Burrow until after New Years.  
  
Hermione's parents had left early this year to go on a cruise throughout South America, they had invited Hermione, but that would have meant missing first term exams and Christmas with Harry, so she stayed.  
  
That evening at dinner Harry and Hermione sat alone, most of their friends were home for the Holidays, and they were almost the only 7th year Gryffindors who had decided to stay.  
  
That night Harry remembered more vividly than any night he ever spent at Hogwarts. He and Hermione lay on the couch in front of the fire, they had been talking and laughing all evening and had not moved hardly at all since after dinner.  
  
They talked to Colin Creevey as he came by, as a sixth year he had now more so gotten over his obsession with Harry and had become just one of Harry's friends.  
  
They stayed up late into the night and after everyone had finally retreated to their respected dormitories Harry, decided to kiss Hermione goodnight.  
  
When he had kissed her, he saw that look in her eyes, her eyes full of so much love, so much more than anything he had ever hoped for. He brushed the curls out of her face and they continued to kiss.  
  
It was then that they heard Mcgonnagal making her way to the common room. In a state of pure panic, Hermione grabbed Harrys hand and they ran into his dormitory to wait for her to pass.  
  
What happened in that room that night was something neither Harry or Hermione ever thought they would do. Afterwards, Hermione lay awake, trying to take in what had just happened, and trying to savor everything in that moment. The way Harry's arms were around her, his breath blowing ever so slightly at her ear... the chiming of the bells, letting everyone know it was 5 am... Hermione very quietly crawled out of Harry's bed, put her clothes back on, and left a parchment for Harry where she had been sleeping and quietly went back to her room.  
  
The next morning Harry remembered waking up feeling better than he had in a long time. He found the note Hermione had left for him and hoped it wasnt full of regret,  
  
Harry,  
  
Last night was more perfect than I could have possibly imagined. I'm sorry I didn't wake you to tell you I was going back to my room, but you seemed so content and peaceful where you were it broke my heart to wake you. I love you Harry, if you were unsure of that before, I hope you know now beyond any doubt. I love you and I will see you in the morning,  
  
Yours Forever Hermione  
  
Harry couldn't remember how many times he read over that letter... 2 months later reading over that letter again, harry was unsure whether or not they had done the right thing, even though in the moment of the letter Harry felt far beyond his years, at the moment Hermione told him she was pregnant, he felt like nothing more than a child.  
  
FLASHBACK END  
  
Harry awoke with a start, Hannah had been trying to make breakfast and dropped a frying pan. He looked next to him and there she was, beneath their crimson red covers, sleeping, just sleeping. Times like these are the ones Harry waited for, times when he looked over beside him, and saw nothing but a perfect person, his family, his life... it was a beautiful thing. 


	6. Serious Feelings

UPDATE NAME CHANGE... Hallies bf i MISTAKENLY lol called Landon cuz i love that name, but his name is now jenson-- :-)  
  
As the months continued life continued to get stranger and stranger for the Potter clan. Hilary had been noticeably absent from her siblings and Gryffindor friends.  
  
Hilary had not disclosed to anyone her relationship with Luke. She often told them she was going to the Library (which they had come to believe because her performance was higher than ever in all of her classes).  
  
Hilary was in love with Luke, they had been seeing each other now for almost four months, and she didn't think she could find anything wrong with him.  
  
However, there were times that Hilary was scared, times when he would get a look in his eye, a cold look… like when they were talking about why she STILL couldn't tell her siblings about there relationship. But it never worried her; she was content with the way things were going.  
  
She finally had someone to disclose her worries in her doubts… There were times though, that he hurt her, not physically, but sometimes on days that she wouldn't wear make up, he would ask non chalontely about it, and when she responded  
  
"I didn't wake up in time" he would respond  
  
"Oh, I guess you just need to set you're alarm for earlier"  
  
Not that it should have hurt her; it did however make her feel self-conscious when she was around him. Always looking her best, which usually in the end made her, feel her best. They had found a place to meet, where no one would find them, the Room of Requirement.  
  
They would spend hours in there, usually studying, or talking, which usually led to snogging.  
  
When they first kissed, it wasn't the light romantic stuff that Hilary had hoped for… it was strong and passionate.  
  
She had grown to learn that it was merely the way Luke kissed, which wasn't bad. It did however make him want to do other things… The first time he had tried to stick his hand up her blouse, she felt a little uncomfortable, but soon it became the norm. Then after a month he went up her skirt… but lately he had been trying to move on to much more. Which made her more nervous than she let on. Luke was a great guy and everything.  
  
He was nicer to her than anyone before had been. He respected when she told him to stop, though she could tell it bothered him. Having sex is a big deal, no matter how old. It's a commitment, and a consequence… a commitment that scared Hilary more than anything else had ever.  
  
Having sex with Luke scared her, she admitted to herself, not because it was sex, but because it was with a person she had disclosed much to, and cared a lot for. Having sex with him would mean she was giving something to him she would never get back, putting in an emotional token, that would be hard to retrieve.  
  
But if she didn't do it she feared he might think she didn't care for him enough. Then again if she did, she might get pregnant… just like her mom had done… her mom however was 17 Hilary was only 11. Barely old enough to attend school much less have a serious boyfriend.  
  
Her final decision for herself was to wait.  
  
Hamilton had never been much of a worrier, but lately Hilary was driving him off the edge.  
  
She was never in the common room anymore, and when her friends said she was in the Library, he would go to look for her and she wasn't there.  
  
He never knew what to think, he only had it in his mind to wonder, and wondering usually lead to even more worrying Hallie, had just recently, got herself involved in a relationship with a very well to do, Ravenclaw, his name was Jenson Andrews. Jenson was handsome, with brown hair long enough to run your fingers through that curled slightly at the ends, and brown eyes that looked as if they held a secret. She had been seeing him for about a month, which was something she didn't normally do, but he was shy and reserved, but passionate, and she found herself enjoying much of the time they spent together.  
  
While her siblings seemed to falling in and out of love, Hailey kept to her books, Ashton and Josh continued hanging out with her. Hailey had known about Ashton's crush on her for a long time, but she couldn't find herself being with him.  
  
No matter how much he may have wished her to. Josh was different, he was the boy she knew she could never had, which made him almost more desirable. She didn't find herself "liking" him but she did find herself considering the possibility.  
  
Back at home Hannah longed to shoot her father for leaving her, but then shooting herself for thinking she could handle six kids. Henry wasn't much trouble, and Heather could usually be good when asked, Harry Jr however was a little more rambonxious than Hannah would have liked.  
  
Heidi spent most of her time at preschool and when she wasn't there she was in her room reading in her bed, anything she could get her hands on she read, it was like she inhaled the books she read.  
  
Haney, was performing better in school, but had recently received an ear infection that Hannah had to deal with.  
  
Harper was sleeping through nights now, and during most of the day, he had a cheerful disposition, which proved to be helpful when dealing the active children around the house.  
  
Across the Atlantic Harry and Hermione were checking into their hotel. It was the loveliest thing Hermione had ever scene.  
  
That evening Harry had made reservations to eat on the top of the Empire State Building.  
  
That evening walking the streets of New York seemed to be heavenly, the way the street lights lit up the streets dimly, and the lights from the nearby shops...  
  
As they walked down the street, Harry did his best to remember the last time they had been alone... it had been more than twenty years,he hadn't regretted any of it but there was a certain amount of serenity that took place when they were alone, and that magic that had always been between them seemed to shine now more brightly than ever.  
  
That night, they were laying in bed after making love, just holding each other, and Hermione took a deep sigh...  
  
"God i miss this?" Harry laughed,  
  
"Well i thought you always said you wanted an even dozen, but if you feel as though we need more..."  
  
"No, not that, its this, moments just like this, just laying here holding each other without having to worry about the kids walking in, times when we can just lay here"  
  
"Yeah i miss them, but what we have is so much better"  
  
"I know but do you ever wonder what we would have been like if we hadnt have started having children so young, where you would be, where i would be"  
  
"Well it doesn't really matter does it, i mean we would have been together"  
  
"Well i know, but mmm, i love moments like this, we need to do this more often"  
  
"Mione, as much as i would love to, i think Hannah would KILL us if we left again"  
  
"When the kids are older, lets do this, going to new places, go to a beach on a beach somewhere,"  
  
"As long as I'm with you..."  
  
"Mmm, we need to call Hannah and check on the kids,"  
  
"Lets let her call us..."  
  
and thats all for now folks ill write more when i find the time! Sorry i have babysittin from 8-5, and then work from 5-9 so I'm a smidge busy! But i will talk to all of yall lata! READ AND REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE IT AND IT ENCOURAGES ME TO WRITE MORE!! again any ideas for twists in the storylines with the other kids... just send em my way! 


	7. Change

"DADDY!" Hannah yelled as she felt her contractions become stronger "DADDY GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW ITS TIME!" she was gripping her stomach feeling excruciating pain  
  
The WHOLE family awoke and all ran to the staircase, with the exception of Harper, but Hermione had been feeding him so he was being held.  
  
Harry rushed downstairs and told Hermione to meet them at St Mungos when everyone had gotten ready.  
  
Harry sent Hedwig to Landon and his parents, and prayed that Landon would recieve the letter in time to get out of his summer training schedule and come in time for the delivery.  
  
Landon hadn't been around as much as he would have liked to have been, he came home one week a month (sometimes less than that) and those times werent enough to fill the loneliness that had been haunting Hannah, it was in times like these that she was so thankful to have such a large loving family. the kids were always cordial enough to help her around the house when she needed, she had moved back in with the Potters in the last 2 months of her pregnancy, because it was beginning to get too hard to do it all on her own.  
  
When they arrived at St Mungos, Hannah was hours from full dialation, and Harry felt a brush of relief come over him when he saw Landon run through the doors.  
  
As they waited outside, Harry had prepared a speech to give Landon, but now it didnt seem as easy as it had before.  
  
"Landon, I was hoping to have a talk with you, before all the kids and my wife get here"  
  
Harry had always been friendly and welcoming to Landon, but by his tone, Landon could tell there was something deeper on his mind.  
  
"Of course Mr Potter"  
  
"My daughter is in there about to have your child, I know I dont have to tell you how huge that is to me,"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"But you cant help raise a child for less than 3 months out of the year, and you cant put all that on Hannahs shoulders either. When she married you Landon, she gave up a lot that she could have been doing for herself, she could have been anything she wanted to be, but she decided to be your cheerleader, your wife, your support, your comfort, your shoulder to cry on, and mother to your children. Im not sayin i disapprove of your job, because u are supporting my daughter in the best way you know how and I support that. But i am also aware that you are talented in other areas, areas that would allow you to quit following your dream and be with Hannah and the baby"  
  
Landon could only stare at the floor, in the midst of all of his Quidditch he had never really thought about his career in that way  
  
"When i got Hermione pregnant in our 7th year, she gave me a choice, she wanted me to go to the Academy, she didnt want me to marry her, or give up on account of her, so we compromised. I took a low key job at the Ministry, and instead of becoming the Auror she wanted to be she decided to give into one of her other loves, writing. Hannah understands the sacrifices you make for love, and she has been making those sacrifices to you for 3 years now, and you have made her more money than she would need in a lifetime... but now its time for you to realign your priorities, and figure out what kind of father you want to be to your child"  
  
"Mr Wood," Harry and Landon both looked up to see a mediwitch standing at the door, "You may see your wife now"  
  
Harrison hadnt been with his family as much lately as he had hoped. In fact he hadn't done much but exchange a few letters with his parents. His training had drained his life of everything he had previously thought he wanted. He came home every night to an empty apartment. And the toll it was taking on him lately was strong.  
  
Hamilton tried to stop worrying about Hilary. He began to regroup and focused strongly on his own life. His siblings were all doing well, Hallie had been caught snogging Jenson Andrews in the hall and had been assigned a month worth of detention.  
  
Hailey's had been more and more intrigued by Josh lately and she soon found herself wanting more from him than just a friendship, but every time the thought came to her mind she would dismiss it.  
  
Though Hamilton told himself that Hilary was nothing to worry about pretty soon it became clear that something was wrong. Her roommates came up to him telling him about her crying, and how often she stayed in her dormitory now. And it scared him in fact it scared all the Potter children, the ones at Hogwarts at least  
  
It was over. That was all she could think about. After eight months of secret ventures, endless kisses, and late nights in the room of requirements... it was over... Luke said he couldn't wait any longer for her to finally grow up. Hilary had tried... so hard to make herself do it, but in the end it was all so scary she couldn't even imagine doing it.  
  
One night she had convinced herself to try, they were in the room of requirement and they had been kissing, and she told him  
  
"Take me"  
  
Luke looked at her, and smiled, she wanted so much to make him happy with her that she told herself it didnt matter what they did as long as they were together. But as he began making his advances on her, she felt her stomach churning, and she froze. Unable to do anything, she couldn't look at him, couldn't move, and when Luke saw this he became angry.  
  
"I can't believe you" he yelled "I go through hell, making sure your brothers and sisters dont find out about us, trying to keep my friends out of the loop, and u know what YOU CANT EVEN DO THE ONE THING THAT I HAVE ASKED OF YOU. You are so selfish, you are supposed to love me, but you cant even do that right"  
  
That night she cried herself to sleep. What was wrong with her? She couldn't sleep well at night, she would dream about him, with other girls, glaring at her, hating her. She couldn't be awake without seeing him and thinking about him in everything that she did.  
  
She knew people were worried, they had never seen her like this, partly because they never saw her. But now she was in the dormitory all the time alone, usually crying. Her siblings tried to find out what was wrong with her but she knew they wouldnt help. There was only one person who could. And he wasnt speaking to her.  
  
He would pass her in the halls without a second thought, not even a glance. And when she would acknowledge him, he would practically throw himself at the closest available girl.  
  
She was so upset, so hurt, so mad, so unimaginably upset. And there was no one to confide in... no one knew the agony she had been going through and nobody knew the emptiness that lingered.  
  
One day after heading back from her classes, she felt a tap on her shoulder and she prayed it was Luke wanting to take her back. Her heart sunk when she saw it was only Matthew Weasley.  
  
"We need to talk" he said  
  
she didnt understand, they hadnt spoken much in the last few months, they ate meals together but that was basically the extent of there relationship  
  
"What is with you lately. I have known for a long time that there was something up with you, something that you werent telling me, but lately u have me worried as hell"  
  
She wasnt listening to him, she was looking away as far away as she could to try to get out of this situation  
  
"Shit, all your brothers and sisters have been asking me, and i dont know what to say. LOOK AT ME HILARY! What is wrong?!?"  
  
"NOTHING just leave me alone"  
  
That night she didnt show up at dinner, or breakfast the next morning. She was sitting in the library, trying hard to bring up her slipping grades when Luke slipped her a note.  
  
ROR now – L  
  
She left right away, as fast as she could.  
  
She opened the door and threw herself at him  
  
"Im so sorry Luke, I miss you so much, no one knows me like u do!"  
  
"Shut up you little whore," he was mad, his lips were snarling as he spoke "Now i know the real reason u couldn't have sex with me, u were holding out for Weasley"  
  
"What? Luke no, it was you only you, i love you so much"  
  
"No you dont if you loved me like u say you do, you would have had sex with me and you didnt"  
  
It was then that she realized there was only one thing she could do to make things right between them. Whether or not she wanted to it was the only thing that would keep them together... so she did...  
  
Mellow dramatic? Intense? I tried to make it seem realistic... sorry if it screws up the characters a bit.. i thought it was okay... tell me what you think!  
Yes i know Hilary is young... She turned 12 in the midst of the eight months... but girls ESPECIALLY insecure girls often have trouble controlling there emotions when in aggresive relationships... she didnt do what she did out of some awkward pleasure thrill.. she did it out of fear... and she has ALWAYS wanted to fit in and she feels like she doesnt have friends... besides him that is the reason for her choice...i promise it will add to the story...(FYI i know people who lost the big V at age 12...)  



	8. Revelations

Hey guys im sorry for the late update, THANKS SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! i know the last chapter was a bit off beat, but not everything in life can be so fluffy... idn. About the kids I KNOW THERE ARE A TON let me run the m by you so that in case u get confused in the story u can refer back here  
Hannah 20 (oldest daughter) married to Landon, they have a daughter Lily  
Harrison 18(studying to be Auror) dated Mandy but they broke up (he was the true Golden Boy)  
Hallie 17(one of the Twins)  
Hamilton 17 (second of the Twins)  
Hailey 13(a lot like Lily, very cautious when it comes to boys)  
Hilary 12(naive, needy... at the moment "seeing Luke" unfortunately :-/)  
Henry 7(Triplet) very sciencey and wicked smart  
Heather 7(Triplet) playful  
Harry Jr 7(Triplet) rambunxious and somewhat naughty  
Heidi 4(born around Christmastime)  
Haney 2(barely a toddler)  
Harper (has Sirius as his middle name, and is less than a year old) 

The next day went by in a blur for Hilary, last night had been it. Luke was no longer angry with her. And now they were back to the way they were before. Part of her was so happy, so relieved, she wanted to tell everyone about how much she loved him. But then she remembered she couldn't say a word about it to any one. The other part however was solemn, and walked around with a content face, when she saw Luke in the halls her heart would leap.

Usually he was just with his friends... and it didn't matter but there were times when she saw him with another girl. Her heart would do this weird twisty thing, she couldn't figure it out. But always instead of getting mad she would tell herself, 'Why is he with her? Am i not good enough?' or 'He isnt the problem, its me i need to be better'.

When they were together she wanted so badly to hold him and just be in his arms and talk like they used to, but there relationship was different now, it went above and beyond so much more.

Her mind was filled with so much yelling and so much trauma she could hardly stand it. She didn't understand what was wrong with her. She couldn't focus, her mind was gone always on something else. At first she told herself that it was the deeper love that they had found. But she knew that wasnt it... there was more, so much more.

One day while sitting quietly in the library, pretending to write notes down on her parchment, Matthew Weasley came up to her.

"Hilary?" she looked up but only just

"I wanted to apologize, for the way i yelled at you, clearly you were upset and you didn't need me bugging you like i was... I guess i just miss us i miss our friendship... You used to talk to me"

Hilary stared at her parchment, Luke was in potions and wouldnt be out for another hour. She needed to talk to someone so badly... to clear her head, get her emotions straight... and quit being so afraid.

"Its ok... If i tell you what i am about to tell you, you cant get angry, you just need to listen and help me figure me out"

Matthew nodded eagerly,

"About eight months ago I started seeing this guy... his name is Luke... he is in fourth year... Slytherin House"

Matthew squinted his eyebrows and looked at her questioningly

"We kept it a secret, because I didnt want EVERYONE giving me the look you are giving me now... you just dont understand its different with him, he was the first boy that ever told me he loves me, and i love him"

Matthew's heart took a sudden jab... she loved him? How could she she'd only known him for a few months... so she never loved Matthew not even as a friend?

"Not too long ago, Luke started wanting MORE from our relationship... more than i could give at that time... And when you came up to me a few weeks ago, we had just broken up, I couldn't stand myself. What was wrong with me, I still don't even know, I missed him so much, in everything i did i saw his face, and it killed me, he became my only friend, the only person i could talk to about somethings, he became everything to me, and then he was gone... and i hated myself for making him leave"

Matthew did nothing but nod, he had no idea how to respond to what she was saying,

"After we had our talk, Luke gave me a note telling him to meet me in the same place we always meet. He yelled at me, screamed at me for talking to you, he was so jealous, and he is only doing what he did out of love and i know that and i love him so much for it. It was then that i realized there was only one thing i could do, and i did it, i know it sounds horrible, please don't be mad at me, but it brought us so much closer!"

Matthew was now staring at the ground his eyes wide, Hilary had never seen him like this

"Don't be mad, PLEASE MATTHEW, i wanted to. Its just that now i feel so mucked up, like I'm in a thousand places at once, i want to be with him so badly, and then i see him talking to other girls and i want to cry because he shouldn't need to talk to them, and why arent i good enough. I'm just so confused... I feel so lost"

"That little son of a bitch I'll kill him!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I told you this because i thought i could trust you and that you could help me, help me be better for him!"

"What are you talking about? You were fine you were always fine! I noticed a change in you Hilary, you used to be the cool collected girl. You realize you are among the most beautiful girls here at this school! All the guys call you a shootin' star, you are there gorgeous one second and then you are off to God only knows where! You used to come to class without make up, i cannot even tell you what that made me do! Lately i always see you dressed up and pampered looking so down all the time! You never had to be better for him! You are already better than him!"

"Why do you say these things, its not true! Nobody even notices me, and Luke thinks I'm beautiful too, he just likes me to look my best, always"

"Thats just it, you ARE always your best!"

"CLEARLY I'M NOT! AND YOU KNOW WHAT HE LOVES ME! HE LOVES ME!"

"HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU, HE JUST WANTS TO GET IN YOUR PANTS!"

Smack! She couldn't believe he had just said that. why would he say something like that?

"I'm sorry Hil, its just, if he really loved you like you said he does, he would love you for your faults, he would want you to be yourself because you are so amazing... but he doesn't he is treating you like a product of what he wants you to be"

"I gotta go Matthew, i am meeting Luke"

"Look Hil, he is messing you up, and i don't care what you say, if you don't break up with him soon, I'm gonna tell Hamilton, I just hope he gets to do to Luke what i wish i could"

"AGH!"

And she left, she was so upset... at what she didn't know but she was definitely upset

Motherhood had been kind to Hannah, she had gotten her figure back about 3 months after birth and her daughter Lily Ann Wood, to her surprise Landon had dropped out of the Quidditch League and taken an open position as Minister of Public Activities at the Ministry of Magic. She loved how often she saw him, she had worried before that he wasnt going to be able to see there child grow up as they had before.

Lily was a beautiful child, she had Landons deep brown eyes, and Hannahs raven colored hair, her demeanor was pleasant and was a joy to be around, even though she slept most of the time.

Harry and Hermione had taken to babysitting Lily Ann quite often, to allow Hannah and Landon more time alone together than they had since Hogwarts.

Hannah and Landon found there relationship had been missing a lot during Landon's long hours before, they discussed their future and the what was hoped to be brought to their family. They would be moving into a new house in Godric's Hollow soon, it was a quaint neighborhood with houses that were a modest size for a new family.

It was a pleasant 4 bedroom house with a decent size backyard for Lily to play in.

Harrison, though had drowned himself in work and had much trouble seeking a way out. He had lost Mandy due to his obsessive work habits. He now spent his nights alone focusing on nothing but what was to be done the next day. Nothing came into his life out of the ordinary.

He didnt trust it. He didnt trust the normalcy that had ensued. He didnt like the peace. He wanted more out of his life than a series of predictable events and anticipated job promotions. He had become an Auror to live a life of daring deeds, leaving at a moments notice for whatever the world needed him for.

He had talked to Mandy on occasion since the break up, he still loved her. But he knew he wasnt an easy man to love. Granted in his Hogwarts days he seemed every bit approachable, he had become more driven to live a life that meant something to the world. In doing that however he had lost the one thing that meant the world to him.

The last few months she had been dating Allen again, he was active in his Auror station, at a lesser job than what Harrison was training for. She was worried for him. A little bit more lately than she had been before. There was something in the back of her words, behind all the murmurs of her fears, there was a greater urgency, something that she hadnt yet disclosed to Harrison

Hamilton had been stressed lately, keeping up with his school work, keeping up with responsibility, keeping up with his duties to his House Team, and worse yet, keeping up with his siblings.

Hallie and Jenson had broken up but apparently that didn't stop Hallie from moving on as fast as her feet could drag her. At the moment she was dating the Gryffindor Seeker, Nathan Bowles. It was nothing more than a fling but Hallie wanted her fun before she began work out in the real world as an Auror (or so she hoped).

Hailey's new found infatuation with Josh, led her to leave Josh wondering more and more about there relationship. He would catch her staring at him, or giving him knowing smiles, ones that she never gave Ashton or any other guy for that matter.

At home the rest of the six Potter children were proving to be a handful. The triplets had began to separate from each other and think more individually which pleased Hermione a great deal, she worried at the effect that being triplets would bring to there overall development... as she was the only one to worry about something like that.

Heidi excelled in almost anything she did and had recently taken very well to gymnastics, a muggle sport, requiring much agility and acrobatics. Harry had agreed to it partially because Heidi wanted to do it, and partially because of the discipline it would create for her future. Also, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of Heidi facing some one like Voldemort and doing flips all around him. Hermione kept a close watch on Heidi during her classes (making sure that she was fitting in well with the muggle heritage that she grew up in.

Haney and Harper were getting less attention now that Lily had been born, and at the moment werent taking very well to it. But soon they would learn it was a small price to pay for the enjoyment the coming years would bring.


End file.
